Adventures of Another Kind: Chapter I
by anonymous187
Summary: The First Chapter of an interesting tale full of strange events that a man named Tony must face and overcome


Note from Author: Hi, everyone. It's my first story and my first time using this site. This is the first chapter of what I hope will be a long story. Enjoy!

*_Ring*Ring*Ring*_

And with the sound of his digital alarm clock, which showed a time of five to six, Tony Black Jr. awoke (although unwillingly) to the start of a brand new day.

He had only turned 31 month prior, and he was already becoming a huge success. He had only been working at the NYSE (New York Stock Exchange) for just under four years had quickly risen through the ranks (though some would argue that he had only gotten so far because his father & grandfather had worked on the stock exchange years before him, others begged to disagree). Tony never let critics get to him. He spent his years in high school and college working as hard as he could, and he knew reaching this success at such an age was nearly impossible, but he had done it. But today, however, he had the next two weeks off, and was going to make the most of it. Fortunately, he had chosen to take the break in the beginning of September. Tony wanted to be out of New York on the 11th, because it reminded him to much of the tragic day (He was in the city on that day, and saw the towers fall before his eyes). He was going to spend the next four days (2nd-5th) in the Finger Lakes Region upstate for Labor Day with some of his friends from high school. Then he would spend the remainder in Florida with his friends from college. Also going with him would be his wife, Sarah, his high school sweetheart, and his wife of two years, who worked on Broadway (She was just a member of the ensemble, but word going around was that it be only a matter of time before she would get a lead role). Her husband saw her as a real fashionista. She knew everything about clothes, jewelry, etc that a woman could possibly ever know.

_"She's truly one of a kind", _Tony thought to himself

She especially had a fondness for shoes. "_Correction," _Tony thought, "_She LOVES shoes"_ Sarah's particular obsession with shoes seemed to know boundaries. She had a whole section in her closet in their apartment full of them. Tony was even surprised by how many shoes she owned. Sarah especially had a large number of boots. Out of all of the shoes she owned, boots were her favorite (She had every type imaginable). When fall came around, she would wear one of her numerous pairs every day, through winter, until Spring came around. Tony even had a feeling that she was sad when she had to put her boots away for spring and summer. He questioned it, but that was the least of his worries right now. They had found out a week prior that she was pregnant, and their baby was due sometime in the spring, and she was going with him on vacation. _"Wonderful"_, he thought happily. But that wouldn't be until tomorrow, for the first day of his vacation (ironically enough on the 1st), he would have the day to himself. His wife woundn't be returning home until later that day (She had spent the last week in Pittsburg on a family visit and a theatre-related business trip), and he had free rain over his life "For once", he said out loud, with relief.

It was 7 O'Clock. He'd spent the last hour or so getting ready for his day, which he had already planned out. It would be a rather uneventful day. He would start with going to the gym, then a movie, followed by a quick visit to the WTC site (which was still under construction), and then a visit to the USS New York (which surprisingly he had never gone to see), then a relaxing walk through central park before he would pick up his wife at Grand Central Station (a place he had always admired). He made sure to leave a little early, since he lived about 5 miles outside of the city and wanted to avoid traffic.

He was about to walk out the door when everything around him appeared to shake slightly. He stepped outside, and realized the ground was shaking. It was only a slight trimmer, but he could feel it. "Weird," he said "New York never has earthquakes, but I guess anything's possible. Besides, it wasn't big enough to do even the slightest amount of damage" Tony brushed it aside. He quickly got in his Shining Red Ferrari (the most recent release), and drove off.

It was about 10:15. Tony had just finished this workout. He had just finished freshening up, when he realized he had left some paperwork at his office on Wall Street. He figured he had some time, so he decided to pick them up now before he forgot.

He only spend a few minutes in his office. While there he asked if some had noticed the light shake. Very few did (more reason, Tony though to himself, to let it go) and Tony continued with his business. As he walked outside to his car, he felt the tremors again, but this time they were much more noticeable. It wasn't until he got in his car that he realized something: the tremors were in rhythmic pattern. _"Like Someone's Walking"_ he thought to himself. Tony couldn't explain it, but the steps kept getting louder...and louder...and louder. They behind him, he heard a loud _*CRASH!*. _People from behind him ran past him, all with a look of fear and terror on their face. What happened next occurred so fast, that Tony barely knew what happened.

The roof of his car crushed on top of him faster then he could move. He had tried to get out when this happened, but his legs didn't get out unfortunately, and he lost them completely. Tony was in extreme pain, as he could not move what was left of is body from under the wreckage. He realized that this was the end for him, there was no way he was getting out of this one. Tony started to fade, but as he looked in the direction he had been facing before this fate befell upon him, he saw something that if he hadn't been on the verge of dying. he would have been speechless.

He saw a giant woman (a sexy looking one at that), almost as tall as a sixty story building (Tony, with what conscience he had left, made a quick observation based on what was around him), walked down the street, crushing people and cars as she went. He also had the chance to look at this giant woman before he died (He was very good at profiling. It seemed to be a natural talent). She was beautiful. Tony could only see from the back side of her. She had long flowing back hair, looked to be about 30 years old, not much younger than himself. She also wearing a dress (A one piece, that stopped just above her knees) and high heel staletto's. Tony was mesmerized.

In his last dying thought he realized something strange about this giant woman

"_She...She looks...She looks so...FAMILIAR..."_


End file.
